


Bad loser

by Anonymous



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the first half of the movie I was thinking maybe the plot twist was Marta and Ransom had a secret relationship and pretended to be just acquaintances.Apparently I was wrong. But in the end, I felt the final look of Ransom was like okay well played you win I lose......So I came up with this: Ransom planned to build something temporary-whatever-only-he-knows with Marta, and somehow he changed his mind.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Bad loser

“你现在唯一需要的，就是放松。相信我，不会有事的。”兰森看着桌对面的玛塔，露出一个友好的笑容，伸手鼓励性地拍了拍她。玛塔像是完全被自己说服了，感激地回以微笑，并没有把他的手移开。

至少这趟收获不算小，兰森嘲讽地想着，一个巴西或者是什么南美地方来的护士，竟敢妄想夺走属于特罗姆布雷家的一切。他脑海中反复回想着一周前外公对自己说的话， “……没错，我已经修改了遗嘱，所有的财产都留给玛塔……她是个好女孩，也是这个家中我真正的朋友” 。拜托，哈兰，会陪你下棋这个优点就让你的心智迷乱了？况且她也不是唯一赢过你的人，作为你外孙的我站在你面前，可不是来听这种废话的。兰森甚至怀疑过玛塔和外公的关系并不像表面上那么单纯，毕竟护士长了张勉强过得去审美标准的脸，但今天餐馆中玛塔的坦白让他意识到，面前的这个女孩，也许是真的表里如一。或者说，在单纯的基础上，加上了一点点好运。

“……所以接下来，我该怎么办呢？”玛塔小心翼翼地问道，兰森几乎要笑出来了，他不经意地建议道：“今晚要不要来我家？……噢看在老天的份上，不是你想的那样。我打赌那群特罗姆布雷眼下还缠着律师质疑遗嘱的有效性，如果今晚你去大宅取车，他们会像秃鹫一样吃了你的。我家有多余的客房，明早六点我送你过去。“玛塔低头思索了片刻，如释重负般地抬起眼，再次露出了一个真诚的微笑，“谢谢你 ”。兰森的心底突然涌上了一股扭曲的快感：善良愚蠢，如此轻易就上当。

兰森的房子离祖宅并不远，设计截然相反，充满了现代感的大面积通透的玻璃落地窗，通常是过去他带回家的约会对象们第一个称赞的地方。可是玛塔的注意力全被起居室中占据了半面墙的书架吸引了，兰森不情愿地承认，玛塔的阅读兴趣与自己有几分相似。有共同话题，也许是个好兆头？以前还有不少人提过兰森长得像漫画中的美国队长，他不置可否，当作是对自己外貌的称赞。但他可不需要美国队长那种坚毅的眼神，只要加上刻意施展的一点点魅力，这个可怜的女孩就会彻底晕头转向了。想到这，兰森走近了些，故作柔情地盯住玛塔，“我知道这一天对你来说很难，如果你需要人陪伴，我一直在这里，好吗？”玛塔像是完全没理解到自己言语中的暗示，移开了视线，指了下桌上的棋盘，“想玩一局吗？”

事实证明，哈兰没有夸张，玛塔是游戏的好对手，兰森惊讶地发现自己被彻彻底底地打败了，第一次出于真心，他好奇地发问，“你是怎么做到的？”玛塔耸了耸肩，“我没有刻意去玩，我只是想摆出一个美丽的图案。”可笑，兰森想道，和游戏一样，特罗姆布雷家人间的感情，也是建立在各种利益纠葛之上。而玛塔，最大的赢家，根本不吃这一套。外公没有遇到过不按照他的游戏规则做事的人，就算是自己这匹离经叛道的“黑羊”，做派还是像极了哈兰。 “我觉得我开始嫉妒你了。”他说，玛塔不解地望着他，兰森这才反应过来自己说了什么，他站了起来，“玩笑而已，我只是从来没有遇到过能在这个游戏上打败我的人，晚安。”

在某个瞬间，兰森对原定的让玛塔来自己家的计划感到了厌倦。玛塔，哈兰，遗产，什么是什么似乎再也不重要了。他躺在自己的床上，无法入睡。但另一方面，他告诉自己，必须把这个谎言圆完，完美的谋杀案不允许任何一个环节出问题。兰森选择咽下今晚对玛塔产生的动摇。  
************  
兰森被押入警车前，最后一次抬头望向阳台上的玛塔，她披着毯子，拿着哈兰的杯子，面色苍白，眼眶泛红，表情坚定。  
*我真的输了。*


End file.
